Jugadas Sucias
by Gii-chan
Summary: Rukia esta fastidiada por levantarse tan temprano de la cama he ir al trabajo para mantener a su familia... Ichigo tenia otros planes para hacer que ella no se fuera y disfrutara de una placida mañana con él... Después de unas pocas provocaciones llega lo divertido y placentero.


**HOLAA! No digo más... otro fic... intenso xD **

**ha si... los creditos a Tite por los personajes...**

* * *

Noche a la mañana, ¿cómo es que podía soportar eso?, me acostaba en la cama a las 2 de la mañana para luego despertarme a las 6 e ir al trabajo, esto es demasiado cansado y ya estaba harta... y para acabarla de joder, Ichigo dormía como un plácido bebe junto a mí. En sus sueños debe de estarse burlando cada vez que yo voy a trabajar mientras él está de vacaciones... tsk... Idiota, mal agradecido, suertudo y sensual Ichigo.

-Hola...- vaya, miren quien despertó

-Hola- dije de mala gana mientras estiraba todo mi cuerpo.

-hey... ¿por qué siempre en la mañana estas de mal humor?- frunció aún más su ceño y por alguna razón aun así se me hacía tan sexy.

-No estoy de mal humor...- cierro los ojos y los froto con mis dedos para ver si así podría estar más despierta.

-venga, Rukia... si te sientes demasiado cansada no vayas a trabajar- dijo sonriéndome, ¿que esperaba?... como cree que vamos a mantener esta familia si uno de los dos no va a trabajar, me pagarían menos y tendríamos problemas para comprar lo necesario.

-Ichigo, no seas tonto... si no voy a trabajar me pagaran menos y estoy segura que no quieres eso... ¿o sí?- me siento en la cama y vuelvo a frotar mis dedos en mis ojos.

-no, no lo quiero, pero que es tanto un solo día, venga, cariño-

Se sentó de igual manera y paso sus dedos por mi cintura abrazándome -podrías pasarla mucho mejor aquí… conmigo- sentí su sonrisa detrás de mi cuello. Joder aun después de tantos años de casados no pierde su toque seductor. Ladee mi cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso a mi cuello, empezó a besarme lentamente y comencé a suspirar. Su toque siempre me vuelve tan… débil.

-¿Que dices?-

-mmh~…

-¿estas escuchándome?... –sonrió y de un jalón me puso debajo de él.

-¡Ichigo!- chille de sorpresa –Ichigo, debo ir a trabajar, quítate ahora- dije con ojos serios pero claro que por dentro estaba ardiendo. Ichigo sobre mi… mmh… que linda vista y excitante.

-Calla, Rukia… no querrás despertar a Kairi- dijo sonriéndome.

Mierda, en la habitación de enfrente se encontraba Kairi… mi hija de 6 años, bastante inteligente para saber qué es lo que estaremos haciendo. Frunzo mi ceño y muerdo mi labio al sentir como ahora subía su mano por debajo de mi short de dormir. Con tan solo ese toque me hizo estremecer y hacer que mi piel empezara a calentarse.

-Ichigo…- hable más bajo por su advertencia.

-Solo un día, Rukia y podrás ir al trabajo cuantas veces quieras- rio a lo bajo… ¿se estaba burlando? Maldito imbécil.

-¡Ah! -Gemí al momento en que su pulgar acariciaba mi sexo dando pequeños círculos. ¡Maldición! ¿Habrá algún momento en el que me aburra de este hombre?... espero que nunca lo haya.

-Cállate. -suspiró en mi oído, luego roza con el filo de sus dientes en mi lóbulo e intento reprimir el gemido.

-Ichi… aah~ -suspiro, separo mis piernas para que él pueda acomodarse mucho mejor… y para el placentero contacto de su mano contra mi sexo –por favor…-

-¿Por favor que, Rukia?- su respiración ahora es un poco agitada al igual que la mía y se acomoda entre mis piernas al modo que siento su excitación por entre las ropas.

-mmh… hazme el amor, ichigo- gimo y el me empuja con sus caderas.

Su vaivén es lento. Pasa sus manos por debajo de mi camisa de dormir y la sube lentamente acariciando mi piel con la yema de sus dedos. Oh… su toque es tan suave que hace que mi piel se vuelva sensible. Me mira, sus ojos ardiendo de pasión y deseo, se aproxima y roza mis labios con sus dientes incitándolos a que se lancen sobre ellos, torturándolos. Se lame los labios y su boca esta sobre la mía, no podía pedir algo mejor que esto. Lucha por mantener el mismo ritmo en sus caderas mientras me besa con gran intensidad, invadiendo mi boca ahora con su lengua, jugueteando con ella.

Separándose del beso se inclina un poco hacia atrás para despojarme de mis ropas, quitando mi camisa al igual que mis shorts. Observo como sus ojos están sobre todo mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo por cada centímetro sin perderse nada y es como si estuviera quemándome solo así.

-eres tan hermosa- Gimo en respuesta, de las tantas veces que me ha hecho el amor solo poco lo escucho decir esto, no es tan demostrativo tratándose de sentimientos.

Me siento en la cama para sorpresa de él y le quito la camisa acariciándolo al igual que él lo hizo conmigo. Su cuerpo es tan glorioso que hace que mi carne se caliente aún más y noto como mi respiración se ha acelerado.

-Follame… Ichigo- Beso en la zona de su corazón y veo sus labios separarse al respirar con fuerza

-Eres impaciente… espera un poco- mete sus dedos por entre mi cabello y lo junta para luego obligarme a hacer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pero el trabajo…- jadeo y lo miro con mis ojos entrecerrados.

-olvídate del trabajo por hoy… te necesito a ti, ahora-

Inclina su cabeza y en un segundo nuestros labios vuelven a encontrarse. Acerco su rostro, deslizando mis dedos por sus patillas, disfrutando de su sabor. Gruñe y algo en lo más profundo de mí se contrae con fuerza por el gustoso sonido. Sus manos viajan de mi cabello, por mis hombros hasta mis pechos frotándolos, baja por mi cadera y directo a mi trasero moviéndome poco a poco hasta encima de sus piernas flexionadas.

Puedo sentir su erección por debajo de su pijama y frotando en mi vientre. Oh mi Dios.

Lo deseo. Ahora.

Separándose del beso y sujetándome de la cintura me alza para luego quitarse su pantalón y sus boxers quedando gloriosamente desnudo frente a mí.

-quítate el sostén…- su boca está entreabierta, jadeando y puedo sentir un ola de emoción, algo está planeando. Hago lo que me dice y rápidamente me quito el sostén para luego tirarlo en el suelo.

-Esta piel tan hermosa. -vuelve a colocarme sobre sus piernas y en un segundo esta recostándome en la cama mientras besa mi cuello. Oh joder, estoy confundida, ¿esto no será rápido?

Su respiración es suave cuando sus labios se deslizan hacia abajo a mis pechos.

-Ichigo. –escucho la súplica silenciosa en mi voz y lo busco, enterrando mis manos en su cabello.

-Calla. –susurra y rodea mi pezón con sus labios, pellizcándolo para luego tirar duro con sus dientes.

-¡Ah! –Gimo y me retuerzo debajo de él inclinando mi cadera para tentarlo. Sonríe contra mi piel y concentra su atención en el otro pecho.

-Todo a su tiempo, Sra. Kurosaki. –Y chupa duro en mi pezón. Me retuerzo de placer y tiro de su cabello. Él gime y se asoma hacia arriba a mis ojos. –si no te quedas quieta te sujetare con alguna cosa. -Advierte.

-Hazlo. –Mi voz suena agitada y ruego para que se controle un poco y no demuestre lo ansiosa que estoy de que mi cuerpo encuentre su alivio.

Él sonríe y su mano se desplaza tortuosamente lenta por todo mi costado hasta mis piernas mientras disfruta en mi pezón con su boca. Gimo ruidosamente y mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada e intento una vez más seducirlo hacia mí, moviéndome contra él. Él está listo, duro y tan cerca pero se está tomando su tiempo de jugar conmigo como un dulce postre.

Vuelve a mover sus manos acariciando mis caderas, mi estómago, mis pechos. Y de un momento a otro sus dedos pulgares están en mis bragas arrancándolas con urgencia.

-salvaje. –susurro, mi voz mezclada con deleite lascivo.

-Para ti, en la cama, siempre. –Sonríe. Oh… ¿cómo esas palabras puede excitarme aún más?

Muerdo mi labio inferior y gimo con un poco de fuerza al sentir su dedo rodear mi sexo. Esta torturándome. Un dedo viaja hacia al centro de mí y me besa mientras sus dedos tejen más magia, su pulgar rozando sobre mi clítoris, atormentándome, mientras empuja su dedo índice dentro de mí con exquisita lentitud.

-Estas tan lista, tan mojada. –Sus palabras son mi perdición. Abro mi boca para articular una respuesta y fallo miserablemente, gimiendo en voz alta. Él toma mi boca de vuelta con sus dientes tirando de mí labio hacia abajo antes de sumergir su lengua en mí boca otra vez.

Mis manos viajan ansiosamente por sus hombros y de nuevo en su cabello mientras me besa. Cuando tiro de su pelo, él gime y levanta sus ojos a los míos.

-Ah…

-¿esto te gusta? –Susurro.

-Eso me distrae… mucho. –sonríe y noto un toque de humor en sus ojos. Su dedo índice continúa moviéndose y ahora rápidamente se desliza dentro de mí, una y otra vez. Empujo hacia adelante hacia su mano, disfrutando de la intrusión.

Cerrando mis ojos trato de sentir aún más su dedo pero luego los aleja y me siento necesitada, vacía. Abro los ojos de nuevo y lo miro sonriéndome, burlándose. Frunzo mi ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?... –jadeo y muerdo mi labio al bajar mi mirada hacia su erección, tan grande y tentadora.

-Quiero que te des la vuelta. –

¿Qué?...

Hago lo que me dice y en un momento estoy boca abajo.

-Ponte sobre tus rodillas. –Lo hago y sin darme tiempo, introduce dos de sus dedos dentro de mí haciéndome gritar, haciendo su trabajo de mete y saca una y otra y otra vez. Mis gemidos son un más altos y trato de reprimirlos pero es imposible después que él, con su mano libre presione mi clítoris haciéndome enloquecer aún más.

Oh… siento que estoy a punto de llegar pero antes de hacerlo de nuevo vuelvo a tener la sensación de vacío dentro de mí, sus dedos han sido alejados y volteo para mirarle lamiéndolos y chapándolos de una manera demasiado excitante. Escucho sus gruñidos y lo siento acercarse detrás de mí. Con sus caderas se empuja de tal manera que puedo sentir su miembro, piel contra piel.

Joder ¿cuándo terminara este juego? Lo quiero dentro. Ahora.

-No te muevas. –Dice y colocando una de sus manos en mi cadera, se hunde en mí, llenándome, tirando de mí hacia él, al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano estimula mi clítoris llevándome a lo más profundo…

-Joder… -Grito.

Él no contesta, su respiración es más dura y mis jadeos y gemidos lo acompañan. El placer fluye hacia afuera desde muy dentro de mí. Oh Por Dios… oigo su agitada respiración, un jadeo de placer puro. Mi sangre se calienta por este sexo tan desenfrenado que hemos tenido en pocas veces.

-¡Oh, Rukia! -Dice con un fuerte gemido empujándose aún más dentro de mí y mi interior se aprieta y tiembla –Si, cariño –susurra.

-¡Ah! –Esto es todo, esto es lo que quiero, esto es lo que necesito. Apretando la sabana de la cama me muevo junto con él de modo contrario dándome una sensación aún más placentera. Mi clímax está por llegar y no creo soportarlo más y él tampoco, con un giro de cadera, se queda inmóvil, liberándose al mismo tiempo que yo. Caemos juntos en la cama, el sosteniendo su peso con sus codos y jadeante en mi cuello, tratando de calmar nuestras respiraciones. Se levanta y sale de mí y gimo al sentirlo alejarse.

Me abraza contra su pecho, acunando mi cabeza. Mmh… cierro los ojos y saboreo la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mí. Mi mano esta sobre su pecho acariciándolo lentamente mientras siento el regular latido de su corazón que se calma. Miro hacia arriba a sus labios y se forma una sonrisa divertida.

-Creí que no te quedarías. –

-Bueno, un bueno para nada no me dejo irme con jugadas sucias – rio bajito y el me abraza aún más. Siempre me ha gustado estar en sus brazos, me hace sentir querida y segura.

* * *

**Esto es todo! xD dejen reviews**

**Gii-chan***


End file.
